The Truth Behind The Invader Zim Characters
by xXAliceOliveraXx
Summary: How did the lovable Invader Zim Characters really become the characters of the show? Follow the journey of two new characters in the New Adventures of Invader Zim. Please read and review, or you'll be murdered by sporks...HAHAHAHA. Please R
1. You're A Winner

You Think You Know But You Have No Idea

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, Gir, Dib, Tak, Gaz, SIR, Mimi, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Or Jhonen Vasquez for that matter. But I do own all the names you don't recognize, and the radio station KZIM, and the world….I created in my head…any ways…I hope you enjoy and I need reviews before I explode…I NEEEEED REVIEWS. Or I will be murdered by sporks, You will also be charged for murder 1 because you didn't review. Okay enjoy. Gaia is based on me and Texcene is based on my best friend in the whole wide world.

Gaia's POV

Texcene and I were sitting on her bed listening to KZIM the radio station made for all the hard-core Invader Zim fans. We were just listening to the IZ Theme song, when there was an announcement, we both listened intently as the announcer said, _"Do you want to meet Jhonen Vasquez in person and get a tour of the actual studio where Invader Zim was made? If so call now 1-800-946-2665 or 1-800-ZIM-COOL, and be the 100__th__ caller." _Texcene grabbed her cell phone and called the number, since she is the talkative one and I'm the studious one. Two minutes later she screams loudly, and she is jumping up and down.

"OH MY IRK, GAI, WE WON!" She looks like she is going to pass out.

"Oh my Irk??" Was my first reaction, because we always win…we are the lucky ones compared to every one else here in this pathetic town…its like we are gifted in the art of being lucky.

"Sorry…I'm just so excited I can't contain my excitement." She then gets on the line with the announcer and she is giving him her information for the Limo to pick us up. After she put the phone down, she passed out.

"Uh, Tex?" I asked looking at her as I grab my water bottle and pour it on her face. She jumps up and looks at me with a evil glint.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT GAI?" she then sits down on the bed and realizes that she isn't dreaming. "Oh my god…I can't believe we won that trip to the Invader Zim Studio!" I look at her and say,

"Well you better believe it." She smiles at me and hugs me. I hug her back and say, "Well we better pack they are supposed to be here tomorrow."

"Yeah…I AM SO EXCITED! I'M GONNA MEET JOHNEN." She is the Jhonen freak and I'm the Zim freak which is all fair I guess. (A/N We are not really obsessed Shifty Eyes with Zim or Johnen, its just a character) The rest of the day she was running around looking at her clothes, we were supposed to stay there for a week, so I think she is hoping to make Jhonen fall in love with her. She got her heels which I insist could kill anyone just by poking them, She got all her summer dresses and her matching summer hats which actually look good on her because she has shoulder length blue hair which makes her look like Tak, and she shoved them into this huge bag.

"I hope you know I am not carrying your luggage…" I said as I shoved my black tank-tops and shirts into my bag with all my black leather skirts, and black denim jeans. All my friends say I act like Gaz which I enjoy because I play the Game Slave™ (Which came out the year the Invader Zim movie came out) I hardly hang out with anyone except Tex and the people who follow me around because they're obsessed with Gaz. I of course don't look like her, I am Mexican, Cherokee, Navajo, and Aztec therefore I have long black hair and I am abnormally tan, with dark almond shaped eyes. Tex's cat Mimi comes into the room and jumps on the bed. Mimi stares at us with her evil red eyes, she swishes her tail and curled up into the blankets.

"Umm, Tex…Haven't you noticed how much Mimi looks like Mimi?" I ask looking at the cat.

"Yeah I have, I mean she was a stray when I found her…in fact it was after that episode where Tak comes to earth." She says putting her back pack into the luggage. I look at the cat and it shoots me the look of doom.

"Right…well we best go to bed the Limo is gonna be here at 7:00 am" I lay down on my cot and she gets into her bed.

"Gai?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you sleep?"

"Yes now go to bed."  
"Okay!" She rustles around on her bed and I just put the pillow over my head. "Good Night!"

"Goooof Nife" I say through my pillow.

Texcene's POV

I can't believe that we won that trip to Jhonen Vasquez's studio, not only Invader Zim, but Johnny the Homicidal Maniac and all his other shows! This is gonna be so cool! Naturally Gaia is the calm one in the situation, all she ever does is play the Game Slave™ and draw characters from Invader Zim. So any ways the Limo picked us up at 7:00 am on the nose. Gaia and I were in our best when we first drove to the airplane.

"Tex?"

"What is it?"

"Haven't you noticed that Mimi followed us?" Sure enough as I look out the window I saw my cat chasing us.

"What the hell?" I ask out loud, "Why is she following us?"

"I don't know she is your evil red eyed cat." She looks out with me as the Limo pulls into the airport parking lot. "I swear what type of cat has red eyes?"

I get out of the Limo and pick Mimi up she isn't even out of breath. She rubs up against my face and climbs into my backpack. Gaia looks at me with a quizzical look and then shrugs.

"Well Tex I guess she is coming with us?"

"Yeah I guess so." We get onto the airplane and fly to the middle of nowhere, where the studio is, when I get out I look around and my mouth literally drops. Gaia shrugs and says,

"This is so cool Tex!" I look at her and she smiles at me. "Did we tell our parents that we were going to the Studio?"

"Umm, No…" She looks at me and then says, "Good." She smiles when Jhonen Vasquez all of a sudden comes out of the doors of the studio.

"Oh my god, Gai, I can't breathe…I can't breathe." Just as I as about to keel over, Gaia pinched my back. "OW!" I screamed and she just smirked. Jhonen walked up to us and clasped Gaia's hand in both of his and then turned to me and did the same.

"You must be Texcene Miehi and Gaia Cieslik! I must say it is a pleasure to meet you." I smiled and stuttered.

"N…n…n…nice to meet you too Mr. Vasquez." As Gaia nodded her head and gave a respectable curt nod.

"Please call me Johnen." He winked at me an I almost fainted until Gaia pinched me again. Good old Gaia keeping me in line. "Come Let me take you on a tour and then to your rooms so that you can get situated." He clapped his hands and a robot that looked like a SIR™ came out grabbed the bags. Mimi jumped out of my backpack and jumped on Jhonen Vasquez's back.  
"MIMI! Thats where you've been…we need to send you back." Gaia and I raised our eyebrows and looked at eachother as he turned around and said, "This is the Tallest Suite, there is the Red door, and the Purple door. I'll be in the Red suite and you must share the Purple suite. Okay?"

"Sure! We're used to sharing." Gaia said with a hint of amusement in her voice. He nodded and then said,

"I expect to see you both in the studio in less than 30 minutes okay?" I nodded and Gaia looked around the suite. When he left I said,

"That was weird…what did he mean send her back?"

"I don't know Tex but look at this!" She said holding a piece of paper out to me.

"What is it?" I said holding it up putting my glasses on.

"Its a script for the next show of Invader Zim…I think we're supposed to be voices." I read it and said,

"There are two new characters named…Holy CRAP!"

"WHAT?!?" Gaia asked looking at me startled.

"Their names and Gai and Tex…Thats us!" I handed the script to her and her mouth dropped.

"NO &ING WAY!" We both started doing the Gir dance when all of the sudden there was a knock at the door.

SIR's POV

I didn't ask to be a sir. No I wanted to be a cuddly bunny, I wanted to be like Gir…but nooooo I have to be Jhonen and all the other smelly meat humans servant. So that is why I am here knocking at the two new characters doors in the Tallest Purple Suite. The blue haired human worm opened the door.

"Yeah?" She has this disgusting human giggle.

"My Master requests that you and your guest go to the Studio…Bring a bag filled with your prize possessions and the script."

"Why do we need to bring our prize possessions?" The black haired one asked.

"How should I know I'm just doing my masters will."

Gaia's POV

That little SIR was acting weird. But Tex and I did as we were told and took my backpack and her purse. When we arrived down there Jhonen was there smiling psychotically and then cleared his throat.

"Have you got your things?" He asked as he winked at Tex who almost fainted again.

"Yeah…I don't understand why we need them though." I said sounding very bored.

"Oh you will. NOW, lets begin the tour." He gave Tex his arm and she took it smiling like a love sick puppy. I walked behind them with the SIR following me. He showed us all the art and the lunch room and then he showed us the room that had nothing but T.V monitors. There was a big screen with what looked like Zim's house, it almost looked like a Surveillance camera was in Zim's house.

"Johnen…" He walked towards me and smiled. "Whats this?"

"Oh this? This is your characters house." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"It looks almost real." Texcene said adoringly making me roll my eyes.

"Thats the funny thing Tex…It is!" He smiled at mine and Tex's astonished looks. He then laughed.

" I GOTCHA! Haha no seriously this literally takes you into the show." I looked at him and said,

"Really?" He nodded and put his hand on the screen. It sank into the screen and sure enough there was his cartoon hand. He pulled it out and said,

"Go ahead and give it a try." Texcene jumped up and down and put her hand on the screen, she then was sucked into the cartoon.  
"I told Gir you were coming." Jhonen explained when I saw Tex standing next to a little silver robot. "Now its your turn." He said giving me a nudge. I placed my hand on the screen and felt these two little cold clammy metallic hands wrap around my own, and then I felt a rush as I was being pulled down faster and faster, and I somehow got thinner and more lanky. When I realized the rushing sensation was over I looked and noticed that I was still shorter than Tex, I then looked up to where the camera should have been and said,  
"Hey That is really cool…now how do we get out of here?" I then heard a booming laugh and then Jhonen said,

"THATS THE FUNNY THING…YOU CAN'T."

A/N: PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	2. Stuck In The Show Pt 1

What Just Happened?

**Thank you for all the reviews and as for the flamer: BE HAPPY I KNEW ALL THE LETTERS of Jhonen's name….and I WILL BRING IN ANY CHARACTER I SEE FIT!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN THE WORLD, even the little green alien! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha(takes breath)hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. That is why instead of having a live rock band in my home, I am listening to the only radio station I receive (Country) I also own the names Gai, and Tex, and any new people you read in this story that do not pertain to the actual show! Please Review and do not sue.**

Gaia's POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T" I screamed up to where the camera was supposedly placed.

"JESUS CHRIST GAI…WHAT PART OF 'YOU CAN'T' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?" The loud, booming voice said.

"UMM…ALL OF IT?" I replied.

"CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR NEW JOB…NOW GO AND EXPLORE." I looked up and then over at Tex.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" There was silence. Jhonen had left the room with all the T.V monitors. When I looked over at Tex again I saw her and Gir dancing around and rolling on the floor. "Riiiight" I said as I watched them. Gir was just a little taller than me which made me wonder if Tex and I were just short.

Gir's POV

There are two pretty girls in this new house that my creator made for them. I like them a lot they are humans! I wonder if they like waffles?

"HIII!" I said waving my hand. The pretty dark one with loooooooooong black hair looked up at me and said,

"Your Gir right?"

"Mhmm" I said nodding my head.

"Hi Gir this is Tex and I am Gai…We need you to take us to skool."

"Wait…we need to make biscuits and eat waffles…PLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEE!" I said getting on my hands and knees.

"Umm no…Gir we need," I cut her off by crying and then the pretty blue haired one was all like,

"Oh come on Gai…" but the black haired one just shooked her head.

"Gir we can do that after school…we need to get aquatinted with kids our age." She looked so pretty so I just said

"OK!" and ran out of the room.

Gaia's POV

"Stupid Jhonen he tricked us" I said with an annoying tone. Tex just rolled her eyes and said,

"Come on we're here near to our favorite characters in the whole wide world." Leave it to Tex not to have a worry in the world if something is wrong and her crush just so happens to be the reason its wrong in the first place! So any ways we were following Gir until I saw someone that I never realized looked so cute up close…Dib.

"Umm, Tex I'm gonna walk with that kid." I said pointing over at Dib.

"Okaaaaay…Go ahead." She said all weirded out. I ran after Dib.

"Hey! Hey! HEEEEY." He stopped and turned around.

"What?" He asked me looking me up and down.

"Hi, I'm new…I just moved in with my sister and I was wondering if I could walk with you." I replied smiling. He pushed his glasses up and said,

"Sure…even though I know when you get to school you'll think my sister is so much cooler." I laughed and said,

"Nah, she's too obsessed with that Game Slave 3000." I clapped my hand over my mouth and turned bright red.

"You already know Gaz?" I had to think of something and fast.

"Uh uh No! Actually I am psychic." Thank God Dib is sooo gullible.

"Really?" I nodded and then he asked, "Whats my name?"

"Dib, You dad is obsessed with toast and he is a famous Professor…and your enemy is Zim, who actually is an alien."

"I KNEW THAT I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO KNEW THAT! Hey, are you a member of…"

"The Swollen Eye-Ball? No…I am not."

"Shame we need people like you." I smiled and walked with him quietly until I looked to see him listening to an MP3. "Whatcha listening to?"

"Music." I nodded and looked at him up and down. He was about 5 inches taller than me and his amber eyes glistened in the sun and I realized that I haven't had a crush on anyone since the 8th grade.** ((A/N: They are Juniors in this story)) **

"Sooo Ms. Bitters is the teacher right?" He looked at me and said,

"Can't you use your psychic powers?"

"Its hazy, I can only see so much." He nodded and then said,

"Yeah, she followed our class." He said looking at me.

"Why would she do a thing like that?" I asked looking back at him.

"God only knows…here we are!" I looked at the skool and it made me look like a midget and Dib like a normal human. Luckily I saw Tex so I said,

"Umm Dib, I gotta go get enrolled with my sister Tex…So I'll see you later…" Dib looked somewhat disappointed and said

"Umm, Okay come and eat lunch with me okay?"

"Sure thing!" I said waving behind my back.

((A/N: Sorry I have to cut this short but Chapter 2 is only a halfer so part 2 of 2 is coming soon))


	3. Stuck In The Show Pt 2

**((Disclaimer: Sorry I had to cut chapter 2 into 2 halves))**

**Dib's POV**

So I met this girl who is really cute, she's a psychic but I don't even know her name, let alone anything about her. I know she has a sister who is taller than her, and doesn't even look like their related. So any ways I walked into Ms. Bitters class to see Zim glaring at me.

"Hello Zim." I said with a curt bow.

"Smelly Meat Creature Dib…" He returned the bow and sat down, I walked to my seat and I notice that the two kids who normally sat there were gone. Then the door opened to two beautiful girls, one with raven black hair, and the other with short blue hair. Ms. Bitters told them to introduce themselves and sit down.

"Umm. I'm Gai… I'm a mystic, and I have supernatural powers." She bowed elegantly and sat down right next to me and smiled…I could hardly breathe. Then her sister walked to the center of the room, she was all giggles till she said her name and then things got serious.

"Hello, my name is Tex, My sister and I are here to take over the world and there is nothing you can do about it." She too bowed elegantly and sat next to Zim who stared at her in disbelief. No one in their right mind would say that in front of Zim. Gai just smiled and looked at her notebook and started doodling, she was drawing something but she wouldn't let me see. The bell rang and Tex and Gai walked out of class together. Zim and I looked after them, me with a smile and Zim with a scowl.

"What do you think of them Zim?" I asked as he shrugged and said,

"That smelly meat creature Tex is way to cocky for her own good." He shook his fist and I just chuckled, then out of nowhere Kelly walked up to me and gave me a big kiss. Zim raised his nonexistent eyebrows and sighed. Kelly looked up at me with a big smile on her face.

"Dib…I've been thinking we should be in a relationship."

Texcene's POV

"After that introduction all Zim did was stare in disbelief at me." I was supposedly talking to Gai but all she was doing was staring off into space. We were about to walk into the lunch room when we saw this girl hanging all over Dib. "Uhh…Which episode did Dib ask her out in?" I asked looking at Gai who was turning dark purple because she was holding in an outburst.

"I. Don't. Know." She managed to say. I saw Zim looking at me and I was getting very uncomfortable.

"May I help you green kid with the weird skin condition?"

"No worm…I'm just studying your sister's meat creature habits." I looked over at Gai who was still dark purple, with eyes that look like she was going to go for blood. I laughed and shrugged.

"Well, Zim Invader of Earth," He looked at me and glared.

"How do you know that?" I shrugged and then said,

"My sister is a psychic and we are twins so we do sorta share a connection." He looked at me and said

"I love Earth" Loud enough for everyone who would care to listen. But what he really said, "I love Irk." Of course I'm the only one who listened. I looked at my feet and notice little drops of blood. I looked up at Gai and her teeth were barred and her eyes lit up like fire. We walked right past Dib and Kelly Likerman a new character who Zim and Dib had fought over in episode 50. Dib said

"HEY GAI! You promised you'd eat lunch with me…" Kelly and Gai both glared at eachother then at him. Gai spun around and I said for her.

"Leave us alone you freak!" He looked after us stunned and Kelly looked after us with hatred in her eyes. "Gai you need to calm down."  
"I CAN'T CALM DOWN, HE WAS FLIRTING WITH ME THE ENTIRE TIME WE WERE IN CLASS!" She gritted through her teeth. We both looked at the different guys me Zim and her at Dib.

"Whatta we gonna do then?" I asked as she looked at her sketch pad. I looked at it to and I saw that it was a sketch of Dib. She put it back into her bag and sighed.  
"I don't know…lets ignore Dib and Likerman…" I nodded and said

"Sounds good to me!" Gai smiled as she wiped her hands on a napkin that she dipped in her bottle of water, sure enough there was dried blood on her hands and there were nail marks engraved on her palms. I caught Dib staring at her and me once in a while and then finally the lunch bell rang and Zim walked up to us.

"I wish to invite you to my home for…that meal thingy tonight…" He was looking at me. Gai looked up and she said,

"Dinner…Just Tex?"

"Yes." He said not taking his eyes away from me. I began to melt into a puddle when Gai said,

"Fair enough…Have fun guys." And with that she walked off to the Biology class with Ms. Bitters. I sighed and walked with Zim. When Zim and I walked into the class we saw Dib and Kelly talking at Dib's desk and we saw Keet flirting with Gai. When Keet saw me and Zim he walked off without even saying 'bye' to Gai, but she didn't seem to mind. She sat there drawing the picture on the board we were all supposed to be working on. I just sat there looking absolutely clueless, I mean Zim had asked me to dinner, I couldn't so much as get a date in the real world…but maybe it wasn't a date maybe it was an interrogation of how much I know about him.

Zim's POV

"I AM ZIIIIIM!!" I said shaking my fist at Tex when she asked me a question about the anatomy of a Frog. "I do not need to know this mild human filth."

"Uhh okay whatever you say…" and she left it at that. I looked at Gai who looked like she was an inch from strangling Dib, personally I could care less if Dib was injured. I looked at Tex and I noticed that when she wrote she stuck her tongue out and bit it. It was…cute really, I mean if you like the smelly meat creatures. She looked up at me and I turned away. She laughed at something Gai was whispering to her leaving me and Dib looking at eachother in confusion. When the bell rang I grabbed Tex and pulled her out of class.

"I didn't even get to say bye to my sister." She whined, this is why I do not like humans all they do is whine and complain.

"I do not care for your feelings and relationships worm I am ZIIIM!"

"So you keep on mentioning." She said yanking her arm away from my gloved hand. I glared at her and she glared back.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" I shouted at her and she just stared back at me and smirked.

"What you gonna do? Sick Gir on me?"

"How do you know about Gir?" And as if by magic Gir popped out from nowhere and said,

"Hello pretty girl…where is the other one?"

"She is walking home by herself." Tex answered and Gir jumped on my back.

"OKIE!!!!" Gir shouted in my ear as we walked to my home…for now all the argument was forgotten…again I said for now.

((A/N: Sorry it took me so long I have had Writers Block and Now my Internet and phone aren't working correctly. But I have some great Ideas for chapter 3 and maybe even chapter 4. I'll go and correct the spelling of Jhonen's name on the other one as well. So please review and I'll make you Tacos!!!))


End file.
